Various methods to manage interference between adjacent radio links are well known, including but not limited to power control, link adaptation, resource allocation, scheduling, reuse partitioning, fractional loading, etc. Sometimes the term InterCell Interference Coordination (ICIC) is used for mechanisms aiming at improving the interference situation in a multicell system.
Another approach is the notion of a distributed antenna system (DAS), also denoted coordinated multipoint transmission (COMPTR). Reference [1] describes distributed DAS signal processing as well as DAS specific power and rate control methods on the uplink. DAS on the uplink is also described in [2].
The idea of dirty paper coding (DPC) for MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) has also been proposed to be applied to DAS. This involves non-linear pre-coding and non-linear demodulation. The DPC DAS idea on the downlink is investigated in [3].
A good overview of most of the above schemes may be found in [4].
A problem with classical ICIC methods is that they are indirect in the sense that they reduce the symptom of interference, but do not address the core problem itself. This symptom oriented design limits the prospect of power (or energy) efficiency and high data rate performance.
A problem with linear IC and non-linear IC (DPC) based methods for DAS is that they require very precise channel state information to perform well.